Greedy Bastards
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: Naruto wants fun... his evil friends gives it to him....


**A/N: I wrote this coz i wanted my Daoshi-shi to be happy but it didn't work... but i already wrote it, no reason to waste it... so yeah, that's it... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, i repeat, I DO NOT own Naruto!!!!**

* * *

**GREEDY BASTARDS**

"What?!!!" Naruto shouted, living up to his name as the loudest ninja in Konoha. "Are you really that screwed up in the head?!"

The girls snickered a bit at the sight of the fuming and blushing Naruto. The guys just smirked. "To answer your question, YES I am." Neji answered calmly. "Now are you going to do it or are you too chicken?" he smirked.

"Now, now, Naruto, didn't you forget that you suggested this game?' Sakura said, having that really evil glint in her eyes along with Ino and Tenten, "And you did lose, fair and square…" she emitted an evil chuckle.

Naruto took a step back, "Uh, Sakura-chan, uh, well…" but before he could give a good excuse, Sakura and the others shoved him out the Hokage office.

Minutes later, Naruto was on his way to do his 'mission' (he tried and tried to convince himself that this was nothing more but a mission – though, unfortunately, it ain't working). The blonde cursed colorfully as he dragged hid reluctant body to the correct location. He cursed his big mouth as he remembered what happened days before.

**--Flashback --2 days ago-- **

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru were all standing in front of the Hokage as they were briefed of their next mission: a retrieving mission. "…So each one of you needs to recover those scrolls as soon as possible…" Shizune explained.

As far as everybody could hear, the mission was pretty EASY… and for Naruto, an easy mission was a big no, no. So the blonde 16-year-old teen started to complain as if he was 12. "Tsunade-baa-chan! What's with this friggin mission?! We could easily handle anything even an A class mission! Believe it!" Naruto started whining.

Though the others in the room didn't groan in annoyance as would have expected, instead they had this weird glints in their eyes. "So you want to have a more exciting mission, eh, Naruto?" Neji suddenly asked.

Naruto tilted his head to face Neji then nodded slowly. "Yeah, so?" the blonde demon-vessel was oblivious to the grin spreading across the other's faces. The girls even started giggling. Shikamaru on the other hand was mentally slapping himself on why the hell was he even there. "Troublesome." He muttered.

"So? How do you suppose we make FUN?" Neji asked.

Naruto didn't like the tone Neji was using plus the 'fun' part didn't sound so fun at all but as dense as he is, he shrugged it off and thought of an idea to make their boring mission fun. "Hmnnn…. I've got it!" he grinned, showing off perfect whites. "Why don't we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Sakura repeated, though she didn't sound so curios.

"Yes, Naruto, pray tell about this 'bet' of yours." Ino couldn't help but grin at the blonde's idiocy.

And as if reading her mind, Tenten thought, _'Works for us fine though…'_

"How about we make a bet that whoever gets the mission done first could order around the last to finish." Naruto explained excitedly. "How about that, huh?"

"That's fine with me…" Tsunade grinned; even Shizune was catching the grinning fever.

**--2 days after – Flashback time--**

Naruto bolted in the Hokage office with a scowl on his face. "Tsunade-baa-chan! Why the hell didn't you tell me that I was going to be fighting 2 squadrons of ANBU from some crazy village and a whole lot of bandits from another crazy village!!! These fucking scrolls aren't even that important!!!" Naruto banged the scrolls on Tsunade's desk, though the woman was unfazed.

"You did wanted it to be exciting… speaking of exciting, Naruto, I think you have some unfinished business with those people…" Tsunade pointed to Naruto's back.

The blonde turned back and was greeted by the grinning faces of Sakura, Ino, Tenten while Neji was smirking and Shikamaru was leaning on a wall, looking bored as usual. "Naru-chan, guess who was the first to finish…" Neji smirked. "And who was the last…"

Naruto again didn't like Neji's tone and the 'Naru-chan' proves it, Neji has lost his mind or probably too screwed up in the head. "Uh, Neji, hey, didn't see you there…" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Now, now, Naruto, are you planning to wiggle your way out? Well, I would never let you do that…" Neji's smirk grew. "So now, my little slave, I want you to…" Neji went closer to Naruto and whispered the remaining parts of the sentence.

Naruto turned a dark shade of red, "What?!" Naruto shouted.

**--End of flashback--**

And now here he was, holding a bag, which contained something he wished he would never use. He then went straight to his apartment to get ready.

An hour later, Naruto stepped out of his apartment doors, wearing not his ninja outfit but something that would even make Itachi's nose bleed. The blonde was wearing a 2 inch heeled sandals with straps wrapped around his ankles, a powder blue frilly mini skirt, 3-4 inches above the knee, showing off beautifully sculptured legs that would even rival any girl's. He was also wearing a strap top with the strap around his neck in the shade of baby pink (probably Sakura's choosing) and long wavy blonde soft curls replaced his once short hair and the light make up intensified his cerulean eyes and his feminine features.

-----

A blushing Naruto was briskly walking the streets of Konoha, catching everybody's attention. Naruto hated this and he was going to kill Neji for it! He hated the fact that a part of his back and his arms were bare, even though he didn't have such a muscular body, he would never accept the fact that he looked good as a girl and he was wearing a freaking bra!!! Oh yes, he was going to kill Neji for sure!

He was so engrossed in thinking of ways on how to torture Neji that he haven't notice that he finally arrived at his destination. Naruto gulped as a realization hit him. He was in a dress and standing in front of the house of someone he dislike. _'You are so dead, Neji!'_ He shakily reached for the doorbell and pushed it.

Naruto was about to leave when the door opened, revealing a shirtless raven-haired boy wearing only his boxers. Really, any fan girl would have killed just to be in Naruto's position right now but Naruto was no fan girl, he was not even a girl. "Oh, fish sticks…" he mumbled.

Sasuke said nothing as he just stared at the girl Naruto. Naruto was getting uncomfortable though he was still a bit hopeful, _'Maybe he didn't recognize me…'_ he hoped.

"Naruto?" okay, last hope was just crushed.

Naruto started to fidget on the hem of his teeny skirt, "Y-yes?" which was absolutely a bad idea coz it was revealing too much for the imagination but it was too late now as he was pulled into the house, Sasuke locked the door shut and faced Naruto.

Sasuke had a predatory grin on his face and before Naruto could react, he was pinned to the wall by a very hormone-induced Uchiha, "Ne, Naru-chan…" Sasuke whispered huskily, "…What took you so long…?"

-----

Hokage office…

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru were all surrounding the big desk and on the middle of it was a large brief case with so much money, you can buy half of Konoha with it.

"So we'll split it even?" Tsunade asked, everyone nodded, "Okay." She started counting the money.

"Ne, would Naruto be alright?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't he be?" Ino answered.

Tenten gave her a weird look. "We just like handed him to a very lustful demon."

"A demon who paid us, don't forget!" Sakura pointed out while Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' in the background. "Though, I should say, hiring those ANBUs and bandits was a bit too much…"

Neji nodded. "This will serve Naruto as a lesson. It was his idiocy that led him to be tricked in the first place. I mean, he got tricked and we didn't even do much and besides we're compensated so stop complaining."

Tenten nodded. "I guess you're right." She glanced at the large pile of money, "Now I could finally buy that new weapons scroll I've always wanted!"

And for the rest of the day, they forgot about their little blonde friend who was at the mercy of a very lust-ridden Uchiha.

Poor Naruto.

**OWARI….?**

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Hate it with such passion that you want to beat me up into a bloody pulp?... Well, Review... Okay, i'm usually hyper but i'm just too tired... Fish sticks!...**


End file.
